bookwormadvsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tile
A 'Tile '''is a gameplay element of the ''Bookworm Adventures ''series, as well as every ''Bookworm ''game in general. Function Tiles represent a single letter, or the double letter "Qu", that can be spelled to form words that give points based on how rare the letters used are. In ''Bookworm Adventures, the tiles deal damage to the enemy, with more valuable letters contributing more to the damage dealt. Beneficial tiles add bonus damage to the whole word when used and cause and apply a status effect beneficial to the player. Tile ailments of enemies apply negative effects like making them deal no damage or damage the player instead, making them unusable, or transforming their letters into more difficult ones. Weight Certain letters deal more damage, while others deal less. This is indicated by a dot in the lower-right corner of the tile, which displays either a bronze, silver, or gold pip. If the tile is affected by a tile ailment, a number replaces the pip representing the number of turns remaining until it expires. Here is a list of the letters, their corresponding weights, and the color of the pip in which they are displayed in the game. 1 Q is considered 1.75 as a single letter, but it is always paired as Qu, with an in-game weight of 2.75. Damage The damage of a word is based on the sum of the weights of its letters, which is then rounded down to an integer, and applied to the values in this table. The values in these words may be low, but the resultant damage in-game is higher due to the attack statistic of Lex and the potent boosting power of gems. 1 Words with a weight of 2 and lower are possible using tile ailments. Trivia *It is unknown whether words with a weight higher than 16 deal or do not deal more damage than words with a weight of 16. **There is some form pattern for the numbers, however, in which a number is increased by a variable, which increases by 0.25 after increasing the number twice. For example, the value increases by 0.25, 0.25, then 0.5 and so on. But if this pattern were to be followed, then the damage of a word with the weight of 16 would be 12.75, not 13. *The highest valued word in Bookworm Adventures is "oxyphenbutazone" (15 letters), with a weight of 18.25. The highest valued word in Bookworm Adventures Vol. 2. is "polyoxymethylene" (16 letters), with a weight of 19.25. **Using the Arch of Xyzzy, the highest valued word belongs to Bookworm Adventures. The word is "cyclohexylamine", with a weight of 22.0. **Coincidentally, all these words are chemical names. *The only 16-letter word recognized in Bookworm Adventures ''is "misunderstanding", with a weight of 16.25. *The only recognized word that can be made of two tiles is "qua". *There are 17 words in ''Bookworm Adventures and 42 words in Bookworm Adventures Vol. 2 that have a "q" without a "u". Out of the 42 in the latter, 8 can be spelled in Word Master - "burqa", "cinqs", "iraqi", "niqab", "qanat", "qanun", "qibla" and "talaq". It is unknown whether a "Qu" can be used to spell these words. Category:Features